


Whatever He Asks

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ash rails Sal with a strapon, Coming Untouched, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, that's it; that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: She'll do anything for him, but she can't help being worried about this...Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 9:Pegging| Emetophilia | Clone sex/selfcest
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Whatever He Asks

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Salash pegging content. I am only too happy to do my part.

The strap-on was snug around Ashley's hips. The dildo was about seven inches long and just slightly thicker around than a quarter. 

"Are you sure about this, Sal?" she asked with a frown. She knew from personal experience that _she_ could probably use this dildo, but what if Sal couldn't? What if it was too big? What if she accidentally hurt him?

"Yeah; I'm sure." Sal lay on his belly on their bed; he was still wearing his black sweater, but his legs were bare. A pair of red briefs was all that stood between him and the vibrator that Ashley wore. It was a lovely sight; she loved all parts of Sal, but she was particularly appreciative of his softly rounded butt. 

"Okay," she said before taking a deep breath. "Okay." Trying to pep herself up and make this moment less awkward with a joke, she lightly smacked Sal's ass. "Let's do this!"

Sal made a sound that sounded like a laugh that turned into a moan. There was a good sign! With a smile, Ash gripped the hem of Sal's underwear and began to slide it down his silky smooth thighs. Sal sold the act by raising his hips upward, making his ass lift off the bed. 

"You sure you want to do it like this?" she asked as she unscrewed the bottle of lube. "We could still do it face to face, you know." Ashley certainly wouldn't have minded being able to kiss him and see his face during this experiment. 

Of course, she supposed that was part of the problem. No matter how many times she told him she liked his face, _loved_ his face, he still didn't like having people stare at it. Not even her. 

"Yeah; I'm sure," Sal said after a pause. "I've read that it's easier to do it this way. You know; the first time."

"Okay," she said. _Whatever makes him comfortable,_ she thought. _Baby steps._ With her left hand, she pushed Sal's left ass cheek to the side; with the other, she squeezed the lube onto Sal's puckered pink hole. Her fingers worked slowly and gently, spreading the cool substance around the hole, then slipping it inside. Everything she'd read about this procedure had insisted that she didn't need to be afraid to use a lot of the substance, and she fully intended to do just that.

Ash heard Sal make a noise. She couldn't make out what sort; was it a pained groan? A pleasured one? "You okay, Sal?" she asked.

"Fine," he managed to get out. "Just...feels weird. That's all."

Ashley frowned. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No..." Sal took a deep breath. "No. Keep going. Please."

"Okay..." She kept fingering for a while longer, hoping to get him used to the feeling of something inside there, and also to spread more of the lube around. He looked good to go after a minute or so, but just to be sure, she made sure she knew where the lube was. "I'm gonna get started, okay? Let me know how it feels."

With that, she climbed onto the bed, setting herself between Sal's open thighs. She grabbed two liberal handfuls of Sal's ass, slowly raising it up in the air. Gritting her teeth, Ashley aimed with her hips and, slowly, pressed inside. She watched carefully; her eyes flicked between the slick black vibrator slowly sinking bit by bit inside and the fists clutching the bed sheets. "Talk to me, Sal; how are you feeling?"

"It's...different," Sal grunted. "Not bad...gimme a minute, I think I can get used to it."

Ashley did as he asked. "Try to relax," she urged. "Breathe deep..." 

"Okay," said Sal. "Be gentle?"

Ashley smiled and ran a hand over the small of Sal's back. The extra bit of contact sent a shudder through his body. "Of course." 

Firmly gripping his hips, she pulled her own back only by a little. Once it was about two inches out, she gently but firmly pushed back in. Within a few minutes, Ashley found a rhythm that seemed to be working out for Sal; his grunts of discomfort had melted into soft moans of what sounded like pleasure. "This okay?" she'd ask at random intervals. "Do you like that?"

After he told her "Yes" for about the millionth time, she decided to stop asking. A smile slowly spread across her lips as an idea hit her. "This thing vibrates, you know. You want to try that?" 

It seemed like Sal was kind of beyond words at this point, because all he could do was rapidly nod. Satisfied, Ashley reached down into the straps around her hips, fumbling for a moment before she finally found the button she'd been looking for. 

The results were instantaneous; Sal's body stiffened and a soft cry erupted from his lips. 

Encouraged, Ashley quickened her pace. She bit her lip as her hips made contact with Sal's ass over and over again, digging her nails into the soft white flesh of his ass to anchor herself. 

"Ash," whimpered Sal. "I...I'm gonna..."

Ashley didn't stop thrusting. She didn't stop when Sal's body went rigid or when he yelped and whimpered in that way that let her know he was spent. 

It was only when his arms gave out from under him and his face landed on the pillow that Ashley finally pulled out and removed the thing from her body, making sure to turn it off so the thing's battery wouldn't be wasted. She made a mental note to clean the whole thing later on that day; for now she set it all on a nearby chair and sat on the bed next to Sal. She smiled as he turned his face to meet her gaze, good eye shining beneath his shaggy bangs. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"That was..." He sighed. "I had no idea it was gonna be like that. I had no idea a guy could cum just from...doing _that_." 

Ashley chuckled as she ran her fingers through Sal's hair. "Good to keep in mind." She would definitely have to experiment with this more; she could see the two of them having a lot of fun experimenting with this in the future. 

"When I get my second wind, can I eat you out?" 

Really, who was Ashley to deny her darling boy anything he asked for?


End file.
